Dancing With Death
by EffregoDivum
Summary: What if Bella fell in love with Jacob before the Cullens and Edward got to Forks?What will she do when Jacob imprints on a girl we all know and hate?What does Edward do with a heart broken singer?Can Bella ever learn to love again?2 Authors, bear with us!


**D A N C I N G  
W I T H  
D E A TH**

**Written by ****forgettmenott**** and ****Lupus**

**Chapter One:  
Imprint**

Never before have I had a feeling like this.

Jacob and I were walking hand in hand along First Beach. It was the day after my birthday and Jacob had taken me out for a romantic meal. Now, we were walking along the beach, watching the sunset and looking back at each other smiling.

We were in love. It had started off slow and sweet, and then I realised I craved being with him more than anything. Naturally everything came at a price. I had to come to terms with the fact that my boyfriend could transform into a large wolf, communicate through thoughts and even imprint on another girl. I tried not to think about that, but it could happen.

Imprinting was something I dreaded more than anything. I didn't tell Jacob because I knew he would go off into something about how he could only love me and always would. I liked the sound of it and wanted to believe him but I could see how Sam looked at Emily. It was the kind of look that he would do absolutely anything for her. She could order him to jump off the La Push cliffs and he would. It was something more than love. Devotion…

I was so grateful that my mother had actually let me go to Forks instead of keeping me with her. At the time she really had missed Phil and he was good for her. She was constantly happy with him around and I noticed she was sad when he wasn't. So I moved to live with my dad, trying not to show how reluctant I was but it turned into the best decision of my life.

I'd never been happier. This love we shared was like nothing I'd ever felt before – partly because he was my first love. I'd read about love, seen it on TV and in movies but nothing was like the real thing. Nothing could compare.

So, Jacob Black, the romantic werewolf he is, was walking me down First Beach, only looking away from me to look at the sun set.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed and he laughed.

"My blushing Bella."

I blushed harder.

Jacob pulled me around, engulfed me in his warm arms and kissed the top of my head. That was another thing about being a werewolf. So tall.

After a while a cold breeze hit us both and I shivered. It was one of those feelings, you know, the 'everything will go wrong now' kind. Unnerving and intriguing at the same time. It made you kind of jumpy.

Someone was coming down the beach, towards us. I couldn't make whoever it was out from so far away but Jacob seemed really tense. I started rubbing soothing circles on his hand and he smiled down at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes; his eyes showed fear and betrayal.

The closer we got, it became easier to see the person. It was a girl, she was still quite far off but it was unmistakably Lauren. I held a groan of annoyance in. It was just like someone from school to come and ruin this perfectly romantic moment. And of course, it had to be Lauren.

We saw her sigh and turn around, making her way down the other end of the beach, towards the path back to La Push itself. Jacob, by now was close to breaking my hand from squeezing too hard and if I had known what was going on, I probably would have tried to tug him back, but of course, there would be no use. There's no stopping a werewolf.

Jacob's hand slipped away from mine in a sharp tug that almost hauled me onto my knees. I jerked forward and my neck clicked as I did. The next thing I knew, he was running of into the distance, leaving me standing alone on a beach. He was _running_ after _Lauren_.

"Jacob!" I screamed, begging him to hear and turn around. "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around. He didn't answer. He didn't even do anything to show he'd heard me. Why in Hell's name was he running after _Lauren_!? Was I supposed to wait for him? Was he actually _coming_ back?

I stood there for around an hour, freezing cold, without a jacket, waiting for Jacob to come back. Say something. Anything. I just needed to see him!

But he never came and I slowly walked to my truck, heartbroken that he had just left me with no explanation. One million and one questions running through my head, I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

I needed to know what was going on with Jacob but I knew they wouldn't get answered tonight…

* * *

**A/N:**Hey Chloe (forgettmenott) here

This story was made up during several History and R.E lessons and I hope it will be better than the lessons themselves we each had a couple of ideas so we put them together to make a story…enjoy.

**2****nd**** A/N: **Ahem, Lupus here.  
I end up writing lovely little notes here, like in my other stories about random stuff that seems to happen in my life and that I think you should know about…But I won't do this here, it's not my story to write on, nor use up words (I will be doing so anyway). It's going well so far, we still need to work on the ark of the story and which chapters go where but it is coming together nicely. We picked Lauren because everyone hates her, Jacob (to our knowledge) hasn't seen her as a werewolf so it should be all right in theory. I'd also be very grateful if people could read a few of my stories –doe eyes – 'cause I really like reviews…

I'll stop wasting lines now…

Emma


End file.
